The Scarlet Sasuke
by Angelic Dawn
Summary: A myth has it that a great legendary bandit exists. That bandits name is Sasuke but everyone knows it's just an old wives tale. But not Sakura, she believes it and she's about to find out all about this socalled legend and myth.
1. a bandit looms and a girl swoons

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto

THE SCARLET SASUKE

By Angelic Dawn

Sakura brought a cup of hot green tea in and sat down at the table. Hinata and Naruto were already sitting down. She blew on her tea and took a sip. Naruto was guzzling down a big bowl of ramen whilst Hinata just had a glass of water.

"Good morning, guys" Sakura said.

"Morning Sakura" said Hinata. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Living in this little hut is a bit of a drag. Can't wait for our next assignment."

"Yeah, but that's a life of a ninja, Sakura." Naruto said. "You've gotta be able to adapt to any situation that throws itself at you."

"Yeah, you're right, Naruto."

"Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"Apparently the legendary bandit, Sasuke has escaped from jail. He is on the loose right at this very moment."

"Oh no! Really?" said Sakura. "Does anyone know where about he might be?"

"No. He moves with such speed and stealth that nobody can seem to catch up with him."

"I remember that man. He was young and handsome, wasn't he?"

"Of course, he was absolutely dreamy. He had the most gorgeous black hair and he was big and strong, But also fast as anything. He's had his way with a number of the local girls over the years. None of them cane resist him. Those lucky girls."

Naruto got up from the table after finishing his ramen. He grabbed a rice cake from the table.

"Well I've gotta be off" he said. "This Sasuke guy is a nobody. Legendary bandit, my butt. He's just a wannabe ninja ripoff. I used to know him when he failed to become a full-fledged Ninja. It's just a crime that he gets all these girls and all this notoriety."

"Not jealous at all are you Naruto?" asked Sakura.

Naruto was taken aback. His mouth opened in shock.

"How dare you Sakura! I'm more of a man than he ever will be."

"Yeah right. There's no way you compete with him. He's so strong, brave and handsome."

"Yeah, Naruto" Hinata said. "Didn't you once get beaten by him once?"

"I don't remember that."

"You challenged him to a fight and apparently he kicked your ass. Just a rumour though."

"Well it's just a rumour!" Naruto shouted. "It's not true!"

"Oh Naruto, just stop being so jealous. No man could compete with the legendary Sasuke. It's not your fault."

Naruto was at a loss for words. He thought he better leave before his manly pride was insulted anymore.

"I'm going out. Someone has to get the food round here. Obviously a real man's job. Guess you won't be wanting to eat anytime soon."

Naruto turned around.

"Oh Naruto, we're sorry" said Sakura. "We didn't mean it, we're only kidding. We love you really, you know that."

Naruto wasn't listening and he stormed out.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other for a moment silent. They then burst out laughing. They tried to stop themselves but the more they tried the more they laughed.

"Oh poor Naruto." Hinata said.

"We should stop giving him a hard time; I think he's getting really annoyed."

"It's just a joke."

"Do you have any other details about what happened to Sasuke?"

"Well you know, he was jailed 3 months ago for the theft of that jewellery. He was sentenced to 5 years and to escape from a maximum security prison is some feat. I have no idea how he did it, but I'd sure like to know. Rumour has it also that he has a famous clan that follow him round. It's one of the most notorious clans in the whole world and responsible for all those kidnappings that took place a few years ago."

"Kidnappings? My, these guys are dangerous then."

"Yep. They operate in complete stealth and nobody's ever been able to catch them."

"How was Sasuke caught?"

"Apparently he just gave himself up. To increase his legend and myth, he wanted to disappear for a few months so people would forget about him just for him to reappear. All this is purely rumour, of course. On the report that I read yesterday, it said he's looking for a new recruit to join the clan."

"New recruit?" Sakura asked taking another sip of green tea.

"Yes. Everyone's on edge. Anything can happen now."

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment and leaned back on her chair.

"Can you imagine being Sasuke's new recruit?" said Sakura.

"Yes I can actually. It would be such a dreamy experience. Just to be near the man. He is such a skilled fighter as well, imagine what you would learn."

"Yeah, I could just imagine him carrying me off to his secret hideout. I'd be kicking and screaming and pounding on his back but secretly I would love it."

"Easy there Sakura. Be careful what you wish for because it might just come true."

"Isn't that what you dream of Hinata? To be in his powerful embrace? You know you'd love to be his bandit bride."

Hinata laughed.

"You know what, I think it is."

They both laughed. Sakura got up from the table and took Naruto's empty ramen bowl and her cup towards the sink. There was a loud rumble sound coming from outside.

"Looks like Naruto's back early." Hinata said.

"Yeah, he must be wanting to prove himself."

There was another loud crash and suddenly a man dove through the wooden roof of the hut. He stood in front of Sakura who just stood still staring at him in shock. He was a tall well built young man, with a blue shirt and pale shorts. Sakura looked closely at his face; she recognised him. It was the legendary bandit, Sasuke.

She began to step backwards. Sasuke took a long look at Sakura. A small girl with the most beautiful long flowing pink hair he'd ever seen. She looked like a flower blooming in spring. No words were spoken. Sakura and Hinata were too shocked and Sasuke was not a man of words. He was a man of action.

Sasuke stepped forward quickly. Sakura gasped but he was much faster than she was and she had no time to react. He placed his hand round her waist, and reached down underneath her thighs and scooped her up into his arms.

Sasuke stared into Sakura's eyes. Sakura stared back. She didn't struggle, her body was in too much shock and wouldn't allow her to.

"Such beauty" said Sasuke. "Looks like I've found my new recruit. I have come to take you away, young lady, to a better life."

Sakura fainted.

Sasuke looked down at her sleeping face. She looked so cute. At least with her fainted, she wouldn't cause him any further bother. He then turned to Hinata who was now standing by the door.

"Stop!" she shouted. "Where do you think you're taking Sakura?"

Sasuke said nothing. He simply blew a kiss to Hinata. She stared blankly for a second and then fainted, sliding slowly down the wall into a heap. Sasuke smiled at what he'd accomplished. Happens every time, he thought to himself.

Sasuke then carried the unconscious Sakura out of the hut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto came back soon after. He was carrying armfuls of fruit and a bag of rice.

"Hey guys, I'm back!"

He was confused at the lack of response. But then he looked down at the floor and saw Hinata unconscious.

"Oh my god!"

He dropped all the food immediately and tended to Hinata. He leaned over to her and slapped her lightly on the face.

"Hinata? Hinata?"

She didn't wake up and Naruto was getting a little bit worried. Naruto then picked up Hinata up off the floor. He tried hard to get her weight balanced as both of them were about the same size. He managed to get her balanced after a bit of fidgeting and wobbling. He then carried her into the bedroom and laid her down onto the bed.

Naruto ran to the kitchen area to fetch a wet cloth. He placed it on her forehead. Hinata stirred and groaned."

"Hinata, are you ok? What happened?

"I-I-It, was Sasuke. He came here."

"Sasuke came here? But how?"

"He took Sakura. Oh Naruto, it was just like a dream. He blew me a kiss. I've never been kissed before. It was like nothing I've ever seen or experienced before."

"He took Sakura! We have to go get her back."

"Not now, Naruto, I'm tired."

"Yeah ok, you stay here and rest. But are you sure it's safe here now?"

"I'll be safe in my sleep and in my dreams."

"Ok, Hinata, if you say so. Take care."

Hinata closed her eyes and fell asleep. Naruto looked at her and checked that she was asleep. He then bent over and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Stay safe, Hinata."

She smiled in her sleep, but it wasn't clear whether she was actually conscious of what Naruto was saying. It must have been that kiss, he thought. But Naruto wasted no more time. He grabbed his knife and headed out the door on a mission to kick Sasuke's ass and rescue Sakura. Some legendary man he was, Naruto was going to show him what legends were all about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was still carrying Sakura in his arms as he walked through the forest. He looked down at Sakura to check if she was ok, he was a little concerned that she had been unconscious for as long as she had. All the girls swooned for him, but they usually got up in time to enjoy it as well.

He moved closer to the end of the forest and there was a small cave up ahead. He adjusted Sakura in his arms; she was as light as a feather. Carrying her was no problem for such a great thief, it was even quite enjoyable. This was his greatest heist.

Sasuke carried Sakura into the dark cave. Once inside he put her down for a moment and grabbed a piece of wood that was next to him. He then lit it by banging two stones together. Once the wood was on fire he lit the lantern above him which lit up the path ahead.

Sakura stirred and held her head. She tried to open her eyes, but she was still quite sleepy. Sasuke grabbed underneath Sakura's arms and pulled her up into a standing position. He had no time to waste. Sakura opened her eyes and looked around her. Why was she in a dark cave? She remembered what happened now; she remembered the man who carried her off was none other than the legendary Sasuke.

Sasuke looked into her eyes the same way he was before. Sakura was still a little drowsy and was trying hard not to faint again. She knew that if she fainted now there was no way she'd be able to escape his grasp. There was little she could do anyway with his strong arm wrapped around her waist supporting her and with her arm wrapped around his neck. She tried to struggle a little but he held her close and strong.

"I'm sorry, my beauty. But I must hurry. Please understand I do not wish to harm you. I have no time to waste for a futile struggle."

Sakura then held out his hands and pressed the pressure point on Sakura's neck. She groaned before falling unconscious. Sasuke picked her up in his arms as she fell and continued walking down the cave path. It was long and dark with only a small dim lantern to guide him through. But it was a path he had taken hundreds of times before and he was not going to get lost.

When he got to the end of the path he looked down. There was a river running through the cave that was a good twenty foot down. There was an old rusty ladder for him to climb down. So he removed his arm from underneath Sakura's legs, whilst keeping his other arm firmly round her waist to support her in a standing position. He then bent down as she fell limply over his shoulder. He stood up straight and with Sakura nicely balanced on his shoulder he prepared to climb down the ladder.

With Sakura over his shoulder he could now use both hands to climb down the ladder safely and the ladder definitely didn't look safe as it was. Once he had climbed down the ladder he saw a small boat tied to a post. He'd obviously placed it there himself as it was all far too convenient.

He stepped into the boat and it rocked slightly but he put Sakura down and untied the rope. He began to row out of the cave. Once out in the daylight, there was a huge ship waiting nearby.

"We're almost home, my beauty." Sasuke said as he watched Sakura's peaceful sleeping face. She looked so innocent and helpless. He was undeniably attracted to her. The question was she attracted to him? Sasuke thought such a question ridiculous. There wasn't a girl alive who wasn't attracted to him and this girl would be no different.

Finally he had a partner and a bride.


	2. a momentary glance and a chance

Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open.

She stared up at the ceiling for a moment, her vision still hazy, then turned her head to the left and stared at the her surroundings. Her neck was a little stiff and sore so she could only manage a small movement but she managed to get a good survey of the room.

The room she was in was huge: a giant chandelier hung from the ceiling, four golden posts were at each corner of the bed. He bed was extremely comfortable as well, she was surprised, no way could this be her bed. She wasn't in that dingy little hut that was for sure.

Sakura summoned all the strength she had in her weary body and pushed herself up into a seated position, there she saw the room for all its grandeur. There was a red velvet carpet on the floor and all the furniture: the drawers, the chairs, the wardrobe was made out of the finest mahogany, which was far too rare to find in this part of the world. Whose eve room this was, they had to be rich. Everything was dazzling and new and smelled fresh so unlike anything she's ever experienced before.

Sakura thought she had to still be dreaming. This couldn't be real. Why was she lying in a huge comfortable bed in a huge and exquisitely decorated room? She held her head and laid back down, she couldn't cope with all of this. She had to think and remember what happened.

The door then opened and Sasuke walked in. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the window. He opened the curtains and a flood of light came crashing down on Sakura's face. She put her arm up to shield her eyes and sat up. Sasuke sat down on the bed next to her.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" he said.

Sakura remembered what happened now. This was Sasuke, she looked him in the eye. She had seen him before but was too dazed to realise how dashing he was. He had a beautiful complexion and a strong jaw line. And this was just seeing his eyes too for he was wearing a mask over his face to concealing his identity. His medium length black hair was like silk and he had really broad shoulders that suggested he was quite a trained fighter.

"Y-Y-You're Sasuke, right?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you, I'm glad you know all about me."

"You're a thief."

"Please, thief is such a general term. I prefer to say that I am merely a collector."

"A collector of what? Of me? Why am I here? I remember now, you carried me here."

Sasuke laughed.

"No, I am not collecting you, although, you seem quite a catch. I simply need a new recruit on my team and have been searching all over for the perfect fighter. When I heard about the Team 7 ninjas and that little runt Naruto, it led me straight to you. My, you are pretty. I absolutely love your soft, pink hair."

He moved forward and stroked it. Sakura swatted his hand away and looked at him angrily.

"How dare you?" she said. "You can't just take me away like that. I'm going back this instant."

She didn't seem to care for his looks anymore, she was angry. Angry that she was in a strange place away. She got up off the bed and headed for the door.

"You cannot leave" said Sasuke. "We are on a ship. There's nothing surrounding us but miles of ocean."

"We'll see about that."

Sakura marched right up to Sasuke and went to slap in the face. However his reactions were second to none and he easily caught her wrist and twisted it behind her back. Sakura struggled but Sasuke was twice as strong as she was. Sakura then reached her free arm round and tried to tear Sasuke's mask off. She tugged and managed to pull half of it off when Sasuke increased the pressure on Sakura's arm and she winced in pain.

Sakura turned round and saw the right side of his face, the side she had pulled the mask off. He looked so incredibly handsome. She didn't think people like that existed in real life, only in movies. That didn't stop her struggle though, it only intensified it. Sakura knew she would have no chance trying to overpower Sasuke but she did her best at trying the wriggle and squirm out and using her petite body as an advantage.

She ducked down and squirmed out of his grasp. Then she came flying in with a kick that caught Sasuke in the mid section. He clutched his stomach and that gave Sakura just another time to land another kick right in the side of the ribs. That one knocked the wind out of Sasuke and Sakura stood up to him and held her fists up ready to continue the fight.

Sasuke was not amused. He was the great legendary bandit and warrior. There was no way he would be beaten by such a soft and delicate girl such as Sakura.

Sakura wasn't prepared to let this guy have his way with her. She was going to fight with everything she had. There was no telling what this guy Sasuke would do to her if she were to lose or to just give up. She had to win, she just had to. She was going to win.

Sakura came in with another kick but this time Sasuke was ready and caught her foot and pulled her close to him. Sakura was a little hesitant being this close to his face, his bright eyes were so hypnotizing. She tried to struggle out again, but he was so strong. He was a little hesitant too, looking at her delicate body, there was no way he would want to hit her or harm her in any way.

Sakura snapped out of her hesitation first and slammed her fist into his jaw and he stumbled backwards. Sakura knew she had to get out and get out now. She opened the door, but Sasuke grabbed her by her pink hair and pulled her back. He wrapped his arm around Sakura's tiny neck and held tightly.

Sakura was struggling desperately. For such a small girl, she sure could put up a good fight, Sasuke thought to himself. But he was at least six inches taller than her and outweighed her by around 50 pounds so keeping her still was quite easy. Although not quite as easy as he thought it would be.

His grip round her neck tightened. Sakura's vision began to blur but she fought it. She knew that passing out or fainting now would end her hopes of ever escaping. She had said that last time, but this really would be the last chance and she had to fight with everything she had. She couldn't afford to lose. Sakura had no intention of being part of this guy's prized collection.

But as much as she fought and as hard as she tried his grip was simply too powerful and she couldn't get it from round her neck. Her vision began to fade again. No, she thought. Her struggles were becoming weaker and weaker and Sasuke chuckled.

"That's it, pretty girl. Just take a nice long nap and everything will seem better in the morning."

Sakura couldn't stand his chuckling. It was so arrogant. Who the hell did he think he was? She elbowed him in the stomach. Sasuke felt it but kept his grip around her neck. Sakura's body went numb and she no longer wanted to fight, she just wanted to let herself drift to sleep and end this pain and this struggle. She was almost resigned to defeat as her hand slowly trickled down and went limp by her side.

Sasuke laughed again. All too easy, he thought. Stupid girl.

"My beautiful pink cherry blossom."

Sakura could hardly hear him. Everything around her was like far away, like she was under water. Sasuke released his grip around her neck. But that that was his mistake. Sakura was still had a little bit of fight left in her, she got out of his loosened grasp and caught him with a back hand on his left cheek. She then ripped at his mask again and managed to pull off the other side.

Now she could see him in all his glory. He was so incredibly handsome, she saw him in a light she'd never seen him before, but her thoughts were scattered. She was out of breath and the chokehold had taken a lot out of her, she didn't know whether she had anything left. But the thought of this guy having his way with her was more than enough motivation to continue on.

She rammed her shoulder into him and thrust him back into the wall. Even though she was much smaller than him, she put so much force and energy behind it that it moved him quite a distance. Sasuke was a little dazed but not hurt. He looked into Sakura's eyes again, they were glassy and glazed over. She could barely keep them open.

Sakura had expended a lot of effort with that move, but she had the advantage now and wasn't about to let that slip. She pounded on his chest continuous, she began crying as well. Sasuke saw the first sign of weakness in this girl. He clasped her wrists tightly. She still tried to pound on his chest but it was never going to work, he overpowered her so easily.

She struggled violently again only to be restrained with little effort. It was hopeless, she thought. Sasuke's face showed no emotion, he was concentrating fully on the job at hand. She wasn't going to let him win, she had pride; she had too much pride. Her vision was still blurry and she could barely make out her surrounding s or think straight anymore. She slammed her head down into his sturdy chest. That was all she could take, the fight was over for her.

Sakura fainted and went limp in his arms. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief that she was finally out and that no one got badly hurt. He picked her up with ease. She was limp and dead weight but she was so light that it didn't really matter, she was very easy to carry.

He felt the weight in arms for a moment realising that he was in the possession of a much stronger fighter than he'd ever anticipated. No one had ever lasted so long in a fight. It wasn't the fact that she was strong physically, far from it, but she had a mental toughness that was unsurpassed. She was a stubborn girl too, he thought. Far too stubborn, refusing to give up even when she had no chance of winning. Perhaps she was more stupid than brave and strong.

Anyway, Sasuke snapped out of his reverie and carried Sakura over to the bed. As he carried her in his arms he had mixed feelings: one was of a brave noble knight in shining armour rescuing his damsel in distress and the other was the animal instinct and primitive pride of a caveman who had just captured his prey. He was in love with the girl no doubt, but he was only going to use her for his own ends.

Sasuke placed Sakura gently and tenderly down onto the bed and stroked her hair again. Certainly there were no animal instincts or primitive pride inside him now. He was concerned for her and looked over her lovingly hoping that she would wake up soon. He had never wanted to fight her, but was forced into it because he could never let this girl escape from him, not ever.

"Sleep well, my beauty. For when you awake I will let you know of my masterplan."

Sasuke left the room, turning back once to see her sleeping form. She was even more beautiful asleep, he thought. He then walked out the door closing it behind him.


End file.
